ANGEL poisoned by love
by platinumvamp
Summary: Angel and Spike are always arguing but when spike gets poisoned will Angel finnaly admit his feelings for spike REVIEW PLEASE flames suck XD oh well flame if you must i will not object but i will not take unecessary cruelty okay all my reviews are kind


Portals Demons and Whatchamacallits

prelude warning may contain spoilers

After the war had ended Los Angeles's key firm wolfram & Hart was destroyed and so the senior partners let them move to New York to clear the evil from there,now everyone was back, New York's Wolfram & Hart had the abilitiy to bring everyone back and even keep Illyria when Fred was returned, weirdly enough they still look a lot alike, and everything was back to how it was when they were first setting up in Angels hotel, except new faces came around and evil status is going down, soon New York will just be human stupidity and demons will be gone. Spike and Angel are still at throat everday but maybe they will learn to get along. evil grin yes get along hehehehehhehehehe okay on with the story oh by the way it's exactly like L.A. branch same look.

"Hey, Angel" Spike said entering Angel's new office thinking he was there, but recieved no answer. he looked around the blank room and saw that no one was there, so he decided to check Angels room.

"Angel"? spike asked entering the dark room Angel called a living room, _he calls this a living room where the bloody hells the telly? and he could use another couch._

"Angel you in here"? no answer "oh well i'll just stay here until he gets home" Spike said sitting on the couch feeling something under him as he sat down Spike sighed, "bloody ponce needs to learn to pick up his toys" getting up he looked at what he had sat on, it was a teddy bear he had given Spike a long time ago.

Spike stared in shock as he picked up the teddy bear, he had loved it and carried it with him everywhere when Angel had given it to him, he just stood there holding it when he saw a box on the couch as well, he looked through it and it was full of pictures...OF HIM! _what the bloody hell is Angel doing with all this stuff? he prolly plans to burn it though. _Spike sighed "probably, oh well i never liked my pictures they never turn out good.

Spike put the teddy bear down and turned around to leave when he bumped into a very irritated and very well dressed Angel.

"what the hell are you doing here Spike, i was at a ballet with a client, he wanted me to help him buy the people to make his own personnel ballet so he wouldn't have to keep paying to see it, stingy jerk, i mean come on does it really hurt to pay some money every now and then, wait what are you doing here again?" Spike payed attention to what Angel was saying for once and shook his head and remembered what he came here for.

"I was, uhmn, coming here to give you some files for charlie-boy, he wanted me to tell you it was easier than he thought, all you need to do is sign it, AND WHY DO YOU HAVE ALL THIS STUFF? Spike blurted out.

Angel looked stumped, "I was, uh i was...i was uhmn cleaning up and throwing some things out earlier and i had put that stuff together to uh throw it out,and okay i was just looking at it okay i mean come on you are my child Spike just wanted to see if things were the same back then,i thought it would be neat to see if we were really kick ass back then too...Were we?" Spike cut in. "yeah i think so, i mean come on we were Angelus and William the bloody,of course we were kick ass, i think.

"Oh..okay then well i'll be going now, and you should be more careful on what you say people might hear you say i'm your child and we both know that's not true, right Angel" Spike asked giving Angel a look that meant he was serious yet sarcastic and hurried out the door before Angel could answer leaving the files on the couch.

Angel just stood there and looked at the now empty doorway and wished Spike didn't leave, he had something very important to tell him and he wasn't quite sure how to tell him. He picked up the box and teddy bear and put them on the floor to lay down on the couch, _damn it how can i tell Spike, i mean it can't be that hard he wouldn't stake me would he? oh god what am i gonna do?_ Angel sighed that thought he imagined would haunt him for at least a couple more days if not hours.

Spike had made it home without Angel saying anymore._it was getting weird in there i mean what the bloody hell was Angel thinking i never thougth he was insane before but he called me his HIS child and now i don't know what to think does he want me to worship him or something? WELL BUGGER THAT no way in hell am i gonna worship that arrogant ass. humph like he'll be able to get me to do that what a ponce, if he got off his sodding ass once in a while he would know that i'm not going to do anything for him, stupid ponce, no he's a POOF a soddign POOF and i'll never work for him not ever, what the bloody hell am i still thinking about it for?_ he sighed and climbed onto his king sized bed not bothering to get under the covers he just lay there thinking about how Angel was acting, then he nodded off hands still behind his head.

Angel woke with a start, he had fallen asleep on the couch, thinking about how he was going to tell Spike, the phone was ringing and he looked confused wondering who would call him at this time, he picked up the phone.

"hello?" Angel half asked half said, "hi Angel, it's Fred, we need you to come down here something happened and no ones got any ideas on how to fix it we were hoping you could help us out, hey ya'll are going to break that put it down, uhmn sorry Angel i gotta go will you be here soon?" Fred asked in her southern accent. "yeah sure in a minute." Angel responded then hung up, he went to go take a shower when someone knocked on the door, it was a demon Angel didn't recognize what kind, it held out a note and as soon as Angel grabbed it he left.

"We have taken your precious William, we injected him with mangaooizide a powerful infection made specifically to kill vampires but he will not die for another 10 hours you have until then to give us the project you are working on we have an antidote of course and if you do not agree to our terms we will destroy it and you will never see him again, we will be waiting at the square for your response when the sun goes down be sure to come alone no groupies aloud, thank you Angelus, sincerely the Giovaki."

"What the hell ugh can't they just ask once for a change, i don't care they can have it as long as it's not a killing machine or something, i would be glad to give it to them but NO they always have to take something, or someoen they can NEVER play FAIR ugh." Angel muttered irritated, as he took a quick shower got dressed and headed out the door.

"Oh hi Angel i'm glad your here everythings gone wrong, that machine we got it.. well it makes anyone affected immature, and i can't seem to get hold of the people.. do you think it was people or demons that sent it?"

"Doesn't matter Fred i'm giving it away anyways, someone sent me a note,saying if we don't give it to them,Spike dies."

"Oh my gosh Angel, oh but we have to find a way to return them to normal first and i don't know how long that'll take."

"I don't care i will not let Spike die,either you find out now,or we find a way after we give it to them to get it back,or we make them right again without it okay?" Angel almost yelled at Fred.

"Yes sir, i've always wanted to say that, okay people we have a deadline we need to figure out how to return those five back to normal before sundown preferrably now HURRY!" Fred yelled heading towards the analyzing table to look at a skin sample from one of the affected.

Angel headed towards his office and looked at the note waiting for sundown. Two hours later Gunn walked in, "hey man i just heard Freds got everyone working like dogs but i gotta ask, why are you so anxious to get Spike back, i mean ain't you two like enemies or something?"

"NO we are not enemies we just don't always agree with each other and i don't know Spikes actually nice when you get to really know him, he's like a little kid who drinks too much, well kids don't drink but he does and he's well i don't know quite how to explain it but i kinda like Spike, he knows how to cook too, i mean if you ask him he can make a really good meal, pretend i never said that okay?" Angel said looking at Gunn who is now on the verge of laughing.

"yeah okay man, you really need to tell him how you feel Angel cuz what you just said revealed everything, inplus he probably feels the same if you move to an alternate reality which by the way have you been to any lately cuz it's SPIKE we're talking about here and you just confessed to having a crush on him." Gunn looked at Angel with a serious look on his face.

"YEAH I LIKE SPIKE YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, cuz i sure as hell am not going tolisten to that i KNOW Spike has to fell something back, we used to actually be together until i got a soul and rejected him okay, i thougth it would be better off if we didn't see each other but now i'm not so sure i mean he's really really i .. i just want him back Gunn." Angel said after standing and walking over to Gunn and is now hugging him.

"Whoa Angel are you hugging me nevermind,okay,okay Spike likes you back i was just a little weirded out okay don't uhm,cry Angel i'm sure he'll come back to you." Gunn said getting even more weirded out by the second.

"Really think so, i mean he never came back before it was always me after about two hours or so,and i never thought he would, and i'm gonna quit talking now the sun just went down i have to get to the square, i'll be back later." Angel said letting go of Gunn and heading out the door leaving Gunn standing there, shocked.

"Hey i showed up like you asked you get your preject okay now wheres Spike?" Angel asked as the men who sent the note approached him.

"Thank you he is not to be realeased to you until we get it though i'm sorry to say, but we will give him back and the antidote as well when we get our project okay?"

"Yeah okay follow me it's at my firm, and you might want to send someone down with Spike because we're gonna trade at the same time okay?"

"yes i understand Kruvas call Malino and tell him to bring the vampire to Wolfram & Hart okay?" the man Angel was talking to said to a demon behind him, "yes sir" the demon answered and the man followes Angel to his car.

"This is not an attempt to kill me is it?" the man asked cautiously.

"No i just want Spike back." Angel said watching as the man got in after him.

"Okay then lets go and he will be returned." the man replied.

"Fred is everyone back to normal yet beacause we have to give the nice machine up now okay?" Angel asked as he walked into the lab with the man following right behind him.

"Yes actually it was only temporary, and everythings ready to go Angel." Fred responded.

"Wow it's bigger than i thought it would be." the man said looking at the machine in wonder.

"yeah whatever now wheres Spike?" Angel asked getting impatient.

"He's right here" another man walked into the lab with Spike in his arms then dropped him into Angels hands then handed him a vial.

"here's the vampire and teh antidote give it to him in exactly 3 hours and 45 minutes okay wait here jsut take the watch it'll beep when it's time okay?" the other man said handing the watch to Angel.

"yeah okay now take the machine and leave alright." Angel said leaving the lab after they had taken the machine and ordered wesley to show them out.

Angel set Spike down on his bed not wanting to take Spike home, and laid down next to him, Spike had been unconscious since they had arrived and hasn't woke up yet. Angel figured he would after he gave the antidote, he just sat there watching Spike until teh watch beeped, and he quickly grabbed the vial and made Spike drink the contents. Spike started coughing and looked at Angel as if he were in a daze.

"Angel? you gave it to them already?" Spike asked slowly starting to sit up then Angel pushed him down and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah i did now go to sleep." Angel said snuggling closer to Spike and held him as he slept and then nodded off himself.

WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD I KEEP WRITING OR NO?


End file.
